Mr Monk and the Man from Hawaii
by Monkish Otaku
Summary: Chapter ten is now up. . .Will Monk be able to stop Natalie from marrying Danny?
1. Another Case Solved

A/N: I'm taking a break from the "I" series to write this idea that I had. It has a mystery in the middle, but I thought it would be fun to have a summation in the beginning (from a different mystery). I'll also either have romance, or just a dash. It depends on where I take the story and what kind of mood I'm in. I just hope my mind isn't too warped; you wouldn't believe how perverted a couple of my guy friends are! And I had to spend two days with them! Anyway, enjoy chapter one: ) Oh, and it might take me awhile to get the 2nd chapter up because I hurt my hand yesterday and I'm busy. And also, see if you can guess what show the café girl is from. Some of you should be able to get it.

Chapter One: Another Case Solved

It was hot. That's what was going through my mind at the time. There I was, a man in a full suit standing on a beach in California on what had to be the hottest day that summer. With everyone else on the beach (except my "friends" that were with me) wearing bathing trunks and bikinis (shudder), I probably looked like a complete fool in my suit.

As soon as the thought came, it left. The case I was about to solve replacing it. The man standing in front of me was obviously a native to the Hawaiian islands. He was tall, tan and slightly muscular. His black hair was short, with two strands of hair hanging down, one on each side of his face in perfect symmetry. His brown eyes were almond shaped and I noticed that his left eye was twitching. He grinned mockingly at me and threw his hands in the air. "This is ridiculous! Why would I kill my own brother?" he shouted at me. As I opened my mouth to deliver my witty, wonderfully planned line, a woman's voice from beside me spoke up. "Simple, your brother was a regular Don Juan. You were jealous,"

"Natalie," I began, trying to get her to stop.

"Green-eyed,"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Natalie, please–"

"Or as my daughter puts it: jelling."

I was confused. Forgetting about the case, I asked her what it meant. "Uh. . . Natalie? What does 'jelling' mean? I've never heard of it."

"It's teen-talk for jealous." she replied back to me, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I replied. No wonder I've never heard of it before. "Now, are you finished?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to give the rest of the summation if you don't mind." I told her, giving her the most annoyed look I could muster. "I'm the detective, you're the assistant remember?" I said condescendingly. As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I was in for it. What ever "it" was.

"Now hold on just a second,"she said standing closer in front of me and crossing her arms across her chest. "I thought this was an equal partnership!" I sighed again and started to explain to her why I said what I said. "Here's the thing. . ." I tried to think of something to tell her. "I-I didn't know what I was saying, I was just. . . you know. . .irritated. I'm sorry." and that was entirely a lie, I _was _annoyed when I said that. I watched Natalie's face turn soft and she reached out and rubbed my arm. The act didn't seem to make me want to jump in fear anymore. Maybe there was hope for me yet. . .

"I forgive you, Mr. Monk." she told me. She looked into my eyes and smiled at me as I did to her (though my smile was not as broad as hers). There seemed be something strange between us. . .I could feel it. . .what was this?

That's when Captain Stottlemyer's gruff voice yelled at us. "Look, can we _please _get on with this? You two will have time later for. . .whatever it is you two are doing! Now get this wrapped up so the Lieutenant and I can get on with our jobs!" I felt my face turn fearful. Leland maybe my old friend, but when he gives an order and it's not obeyed. . .well there's no telling what could happen. "Uh, yes sir," I replied. I cleared my throat and prepared myself to put the suspect back on the integration block.

"My assistant is partly right," I told the Hawaiian man. "You were jealous, but not because of your brother's. . .um. . .bachelor life. It was because he was having an affair with your wife." The man's angered face grew darker and he jumped at me. I fell down to the sandy (germy) ground and closed my eyes, waiting for what this man was about to dish out on me. But none came. It was then I felt a thin arm slide under mine. I looked up and saw Natalie looking down at me with sincere concern. "Are you okay?" she asked me. When I had my own two feet on the ground, I nodded while straightening out my suit jacket and brushing myself off.

Just then, the Captain and Disher passed by us with the Hawaiian man in their custody. "So help me, you will pay!" he snarled at me. "And your little girlfriend, too!" for some reason, I slipped my arm around Natalie's shoulders protectively. He continued yelling and cursing as he was hauled off. I let my arm that was around Natalie abruptly fall back to my side. "Well. . .that was a fun day," she said sardonically. "Come one, I feel like a cup of coffee."

We drove in silence until we reached a place called "Coffee by Constance". It wasn't a place really - it was more of a stand on the sidewalk. Natalie parked the car and we got out and walked to the little stand. I couldn't keep quiet of course. What should I have done? Let Natalie get sick by drinking sidewalk coffee? I think not. She kept trying to shush me, but she was not victorious. When we reached the stand, I saw there was a young girl about nineteen manning the "small business". She grinned at Natalie and I with such perkiness, she almost made me sick. "Hi Natalie," she greeted my assistant. "How are you today? And Julie, how is she doing?" Natalie smiled back at the girl and replied. "I'm fine and so is Julie. Thanks for asking, Connie." _Connie. . ._ I thought, a look of curiosity crossing my face. _Where have I heard that name before?_

I stared at Connie, trying to find the answer to my question. The young girl noticed my behavior and smiled at me. "I don't think I've had the pleasure," she told me. "I'm Connie Kendall. I run this little 'café'. It's only until the end of the summer when I go back up home in a small town in Ohio." she held out her hand for me to shake and I reluctantly took it. Natalie handed me a wipe and Connie's confused look turned to one of understanding. "Oh! You must be Mr. Monk!" she squealed happily. "Natalie's told _so_ much about you!" she picked up a pot of coffee and poured it into a paper cup that had "Coffee by Constance" written on it in black permanent marker. "Here," she said, handing me the cup. "It's on the house." I cringed at the cup in my hand and decided to hurriedly hand over to Natalie. She's the one who wanted coffee in the first place. She shot me a mean look, then turned and faced Connie. "I'm sorry about him," she apologized. "I can dress him up, but I can't take him anywhere." she laughed and Connie joined her.

Then, something caught my eye. Or rather, some_one_. It was a man - but not just any man, it was the guy whom I had just helped put in jail! "Natalie," I whispered in her ear. "We've got to go now." she sighed the same sigh she had given me on many occasions (and I her). "Why?" she asked. I gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. I heard her gasp as she saw the man come closer. "That's why," I told her. "Let's go. . .now."


	2. Beating Danny Haze

A/N: Would you believe it? As soon as I put my story up, I had a review! I've never gotten one that fast! For those who didn't get what show Connie Kendall, the café girl from Ohio, is from I'll tell you. She's from the radio show "**_Adventures in Odyssey_**". Now to the shout-outs!

**Amymimi**: Aww, thanks!I'm glad you love my work!And I love new "Monk" stories with mysteries, too.

**Monker (who already gave me a nice review on my message board): **Thank you! And I figured you would get what show Connie was from. Just for that, you can co-moderate a section on the message board if you want. Again, thanks for your very, _very_ kind words!And I'm also glad you thought I pulled off putting a character from a different show in this story. And she's from a radio show! Anyway, thanks again (and again, and again. . .)!

**sg1niner**: Sorry for the confusion, but I had to take the story down because I had to fix it. But thanks for being my first reviewer! You managed to beat Monker and Amymimi!

* * *

Chapter Two: Beating Danny Haze

* * *

As soon as I said those words, we made a run for it. I was running the fastest, naturally. When we reached the SUV, Natalie fumbled with her keys. While she was doing that, she dropped them. "Come on, come on, come on!" I said, way too fast for my own preference. I looked over my shoulder and saw Connie smiling and talking to the criminal. I watched her nod her head and point in my direction. I looked back over at Natalie who seemed to be close to getting the right key. "There!" she said triumphantly. She unlocked the door and got in. "Natalie!" I whined. "Open my door!" I jiggled the door handle, and Natalie tried to open it up, but it was too late, the man had seen me was coming up to greet me. With what, I didn't know. But I was banking it was very painful.

"Yo Mr. Monk!" he said, in a friendly type voice. Was this really the man I had pinned murder on? He seemed too friendly. "How's it?" he asked me. I didn't know what do. I was frozen to my spot and didn't know what to say.

Then, I heard a thud. The man standing in front of me, fell face first onto the ground near my feet. I looked up and saw Natalie with a tire iron in her hands that grasped the said item tightly. She dropped the iron and took out her cell phone. She smiled as she dialed a number, mostr likely the Captain's. "Hey Captain," Yep, I was right. "We seem to have an escaped prisoner here." she said into the phone. Her face turned from pride to pure horror. "Then who the Hades is this!" she yelled, causing me to jump. She sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Yes sir. I'll get right on that." she hung up and dialed three numbers. _9-1-1. . ._ I thought. Natalie put the phone to her ear as she said, "Well, Mr. Monk, we seem to have a twin on our hands."

* * *

"A twin?" I asked her when the ambulance showed up, along with the Captain and Disher. "I thought he only had one brother?"

"I thought so, too," she said. "But apparently he has a twin brother that, obviously, knows you from somewhere." she gave me devilish looking grin. "You uh, haven't been out partying somewhere have you?" she asked. "Look who I'm asking - the guy who hates parties!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air and letting them fall back down, slapping her thigh.

"I don't hate them per say," I told her. "It just ties into my fear of crowds. That and the noise. . .the noise grates on my nerves." She looked annoyed, yet I sensed that she felt sympathy towards me. _I hate that,_ I thought bitterly. _I don't want sympathy, I just want to be treated like everybody else. I want to be. . .normal. Is that too much to ask?_

We made our way to the ambulance where we saw an EMT carefully helping the mystery man's right arm into a sky blue sling. The EMT steeped back when he saw us and I then noticed that the strap of the sling was twisted and slanted slightly that no one would catch it- except me.

I rolled my shoulders and proceeded to fix the strap. the man stared at me in confusion. "What's your problem, bra?" he asked me. I stopped fixing the strap (it was done anyway) and looked at the man sitting in front of me. "Excuse me?" I asked him. "Di-did you just call me a. . .bra?" I managed to say. . .the last word _very _quietly. The man rolled his head back (as did Natalie) and laughed. "No, no, Mr. Monk," he said after he calmed down a bit. "It's pidgin for 'brother'." I looked on in confusion, but I nodded my head politely and said "Oh," I cleared my throat and began to ask him something else. Something less embarrassing - for me anyway.

"Speaking of brothers, are you the brother of David Haze?" the man's face turned solemn as he said, "Yes. I'm Danny, by the way. But anyway. . .what has Dave done now?"

"He killed your other brother, Dillon." Natalie answered him for me. Her face seemed like she was showing _him_ sympathy now. _At least it isn't me. . ._

Danny's face fell and he looked as though he was going to cry. "I can't believe this!" he screamed. "How could he just kill Dill! He was our baby brother! How could he do that! How!" Danny had jumped up now and was pacing back and forth. I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Natalie stood behind Danny and rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry for what happened," I heard her tell him. "But you don't have to worry anymore. David was arrested just half-an-hour ago." Danny looked at Natalie and smiled woefully. "Thank you." he said softly. The way they were looking at each other stirred something inside me. Could it be jealousy? No, it was probably concern for Natalie.

"You wouldn't want to go out with me say, tomorrow night?" he asked her, his eyes seemingly pleading with her. _I knew it! _I thought proudly. Natalie smiled (though _Daa-nny_ had caught her off guard) and replied. "I'll have to think about it," she told him. I was so happy she didn't say yes, that I did. "Yes!" the pair looked at me as if I had grown another head. When they didn't see me do anything else strange, Natalie turned her attention back to Danny. "Why don't you give me your number, and I'll call you tomorrow morning? Okay?" she said.

Danny nodded and pulled out a pen from his shorts pocket, along with his wallet from which he pulled out a business card. What impressed me though was that he managed to do ths with one hand. Though he did hold the business card with his right hand. He then wrote down his number on the back. I know this, because I snuck up behind him and peered over his shoulder to insure that he wasn't pulling a fast one.

Natalie saw me do this and shot me a dirty look that said "Get in the car now before you get it!" Again, I wondered to myself what "it" was. But I wasn't about to find out. I turned and walked back to the SUV. I stood there, watching my assistant smiling and laughing with _Daa-nny_. After a few minutes, she waved good-bye to him and came up to me. She still looked happy, so that was a good sign.

But then, she slapped me in the arm. "What is the matter with you!" she yelled at me. I didn't say a word I just looked at her and rubbed my arm where she had hit me. "Why did you do that?" again, I didn't answer her - I just stared at her. "Answer me, Mr. Monk!" I sighed and looked at the ground. When my thoughts were gathered, I looked back up at her. "I was just trying to protect you," I told her. "I don't want you to be dating a con-artist." Natalie's angered face turned softer, but she still appeared to be angry. "I can protect myself," she told me. "I don't need you're help." she pointed to the car door. "Get in."Without a second thought, I got in the car.

Once, we were on the road again, I starting thinking about what happened. Since Natalie was in no mood to talk to me right then it was easy to let my mind wander. I thought about how upset Natalie was at me. I hadn't meant to make her that angry, I was just trying to keep her safe. I tried to keep Sharona safe while she was with me, but I had failed to do so. I mean look what happened; she re-married her jerk of an ex-husband! _I'm not going to let Natalie marry a jerk like Trevor,_ I declared to myself. _She's not only my assistant. . .she's my friend. And I don't have too many of those. If I want to keep her, I'm going to have to make sure she doesn't fall into the same trap Sharona fell into._

* * *

Later that night, as I lay awake in bed, I devised a plan to keep her with me. Suddenly, an idea hit me like lightning. I sat up and turned my bedside lamp on. Then, I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number. I waited for the person I was calling to pick up the phone.

"_(Yawn) Hello?" _Disher answered, yawning hugely.

"Hello, this Adrian - Adrian Monk."

"_Monk? What in the world are doing calling me at this hour? I need my sleep, you know. I'm not you." _He replied, snippily.

"I-I know, Lieutenant, I just need your help with something. And no, it doesn't involve any of my phobias."

"_Well, in that case," _he said. _"I'm listening."_

I smiled broadly and gave Disher the details of "Operation: Keep Natalie". We talked over the plan straight through the night and into the early in the morning. It was around five when Disher started yelling at me for keeping me on the phone for so long. He said a short goodbey, than hung up. I smiled again to myself and got out of bed, ready to put "Operation: Keep Natalie into action.


	3. Plan A Raise Her Pay

A/N: I'm back! Did you all miss me? Lol! Thought I'd let you know, that I decided to make it a full out romance, so bear with me. I've never been in a romantic relationship so I don't have any experience in that area of life. But I do watch enough romantic comedies and read enough romance stories, so I should be able to pick up on _something._ Lol! Anyway, on to the shout outs!

**Bubba Bridges**: Aw, shucks, thanks! And you don't have to wait anymore, 'coz here it is!

**asliamtrue-business**: That's exactly how I want people to feel about my stories. It really puts a smile on my face and pride in my heart to know people not only read it and enjoyed it, but also LOVED it! And I have to say thanks for saying my writing was great! I don't want to sound egotistical, but I was reading over chapter two and (because I was switching from two different screens and forgot what story I was reading) I almost cried when I read the part where Natalie and Monk had that little argument of theirs.

**Monker (who gave me 2 reviews!) **: lol! I'm glad you think the name was cute. And yes, I'm dead-serious. In fact, I fixed the board just the other day so you could. Have fun! Oh, and thanks for liking the "bra" joke: ) I kinda thought it was funny myself!

**id burns (I'll respond to the one for chapter 2)**: I'm glad you think the name "Operation: Keep Natalie" is interesting. And I think I updated rather quickly considering that I've been super busy lately. I just hope people aren't disappointed with the genre change. I hope you're not either: )

**Amymimi**: Hey, no prob. I understand how things go. Sometimes you have time, sometimes you don't and sometimes things just don't work out. I'm glad the characters are staying in character, and yes I agree with you, that is the most important part of fan fiction. I've seen one too may stories that just didn't have that. Anyway, I've tried desperately to keep them the way they are on the show and, according to you, my efforts weren't futile! Oh, I'm also glad you like how the story is written through Monk's POV. I want to thank you also because it was your stories written through Natalie's POV that inspired me! Thanks a bunches!

And thanks to those who read it but didn't have time to review! Ok, no more stalling! On with chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter Three: Plan A - Raise Her Pay

* * *

As I arose from my bed that morning, thoughts of what happened the day before ran through my mind. I smiled brightly as I thought about "Plan A" of "Operation: Keep Natalie". I looked over at the clock on my bed-side table. It read 5:10. Which meant that in three hours, Natalie would show up at my door. I hurriedly pulled out several items from my drawer and retreated to the bathroom.

After about three hours (a new record for me), I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. I was fastening the buttons on my checkered shirt as I walked into the living room. That's when a soft, familiar female voice suddenly said "Hi Mr. Monk." I turned to see Natalie sitting on the couch. She smiled at me, and I offered her a small smile in return. I felt a knot in my stomach. It was the same feeling as yesterday, except. . .Natalie looked. . .different. Her face seemed to give off a sort of glow. She turned away from me (still keeping a goofy grin on her face) and looked ahead into space. I watched her intently, studying her. She sighed a happy, content sigh. A fearful look replaced the smile on my face. _Oh no!_ I thought. But it couldn't be what I was thinking. . .could it? _I'll just get on with the plan anyway. . ._

"Um. . .Natalie?"

"Hmm?" she answered, still staring ahead.

"I, uh, I have a surprise for you." I waited for her to turn her head. . .and about a minute later, she did. She looked intrigued about my comment. "I'm. . .I'm raising your pay." I told her, with a smile. She squealed and jumped up off the couch. She came up to me and hugged me tightly. Instead of cringing and trying to gently push her way, I just let her hug me. . ._What is wrong with me?_

She pulled back and asked, "Are you serious?" I nodded and then she squealed again and pulled me back into another hug, that this time, I returned. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Then I realized why I didn't push her away. . .it was because it had been a long time since I held someone in my arms. . .it felt. . .strangely wonderful I suddenly had an unstoppable urge to smell her hair. I don't know why. I ever so slightly sniffed her hair. It smelled like a mix between lavender shampoo and flowery perfume. I smiled again, as Natalie slipped out of my embrace. She looked at me, confused.

"Did. . .you just smell my hair?" she asked me.

"Um. . ." I had to think of something - FAST! "It was an. . .accident? Yeah, it was an accident." she looked at me as if she was trying to see if I was lying or not. "Well. . .alright then." she said after a moment. Mentally, I applauded myself for actually telling a white lie to keep my assistant. "We better get going. The Captain called me and said you've got another case to solve." with that, we headed outthe front door and out to Natalie's car.

* * *

As we rode in silence, I thought about what I did back when we were inthe apartment. The way it felt to hold her in my arms. . .the way she smelled. . .

_Wait a minute! _I yelled in my head. _What am I thinking? What about Trudy? Oh no! What she must think of me!_ I sat there in the car, staring out the window, feeling extremely guilty for the thoughts I was starting to have for Natalie and began to wonder why I started thinking of my assistant in that way.

When we got to the crime scene in downtown San Francisco, I timidly stepped out of the car and towards the scene, which was a front lawn connected to a small house that was painted an awful green color. The victim was female, and looked to me about the age of twenty-three. She lay there in a pool of blood on the front walk that was paved with slate stone. I deducted that she must have been dead for several hours. I started to do (what my former assistant used to call it) my "Zen-Sherlock Thing", but thoughts of Natalie and Trudy filled my mind and I couldn't concentrate. After a few minutes, I stopped in mid-pace and rubbed my temples. My jumbled up thoughts were giving me a headache.

I looked back over at Natalie. She rushed to my side and placed a gentle hand on my back. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I wanted to tell her I was fine, that I could go on with the investigation. . .but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I slowly shook my head no. she nodded and rubbed my back soothingly. She gave me a small reassuring smile and headed over in the Captain's and the Lieutenant's direction across the yard. I don't know what she said, but it must have been enough to upset Leland. "What do you mean he can't finish!" I winced as I heard his harsh voice. "Look, Miss Teeger, I need to get this case settled and I can't without Monk!" I started to cross the yard to try to explain myself better, but Natalie threw her hands in her usual angered and annoyed fashion and came toward me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Let's get you home, Mr. Monk. . ."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, we reached my apartment. Natalie sloppily dropped her purse on my coffee table, and (of course) I had to fix it. While I was doing that, Natalie came rushing back from where ever it was she had went to. "Where do you keep your Tylenol?" she asked, slightly annoyed. I forgot about the bag and explained to her why. She growled and snatched her purse of the table. She rummaged around, and after a moment, she pulled out a small medicine bottle. She placed the purse down on the table (neatly this time), opened the bottle up and handed me two white pills. When I didn't take them, she thrust them at me again. "Look, Mr. Monk, I know you have a headache and I'm not leaving until you take these pills!"

Wanting to get her out of my apartment as quickly as possible so I could figure out my thoughts for her, I slowly and shyly took the pills. She retreated to the kitchen and came back a moment later with a bottle of Sierra Springs. I gently grabbed the bottle, placed the pills in my mouth (while cringing) and, with a mighty swig of water, swallowed the medicine. "There, now if you don't mind I need to get home to Julie."

She grabbed her purse and started to leave but turned around as if she forgot something. "Oh, uh, Mr. Monk. . .I can explain why my head wasn't with me this morning. . ." right away, I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. . .

"Danny and I went out last night. . ." I couldn't believe it! She's doing the same thing Sharona used to do! I thought Natalie had more sense than that! "What? Natalie, you can't keep dating him." I told her. She placed her hands on her hips and was starting to look angry again. "Why not? He's perfectly fine!"

"It's not that. . ." I sighed before continuing. "He-he's not right for you. . .He's not the guy for you. . ."

"Oh? Than who is?" she asked me huffily. I wanted to say something. . .but my mind didn't know what to say. . .

"Fine." she said she waved a quick angered goodbye and left then, slamming the door behind her.

_Well, I guess I'll try Plan B next. . ._ I thought gloomily to myself. _I just hope it'll be enough to make her stay. . .and make her stop dating **Daa-nny**._


	4. Plan B Be Her Best Friend

A/N: I'm so excited! There's only six days (close to five! squeals excitedly) until I leave on my missions trip! Which means, no updates for two weeks. Sorry guys. And even though I have the next chapter written, it still takes time to type it. And this week is just too hectic, sorry. But don't worry, I know exactly where this story is going (almost). And just wait until chapter six! It's gonna rock! For one reason (that I can actually give out) I'm planning on writing in two hilarious characters from two different movies. Just wait and read! Ooh. . .I hate to give things away but. . .one character likes to think of himself as "the cure for the common man", and the other plays with his hair while working at a bar. There! It was killing me! And those hints were pretty obvious (if you saw the movies or the online movie clips). snaps fingers I know! How about another contest? Whoever reviews me the fastest with the correct answer can make a guest appearance in a chapter. Or can help me write one. Winner's choice. But enough chit-chat! On to the shout outs!

**Amymimi**: Aww shucks! You're making me blush! Thanks for reviewing!

**Monker**: I don't know, not many people are for it. I fell like those of us that are for Adrain/Natalie romance, are in the minority. And I'm glad you like my little concept. And thanks for reviewing, too!

**Spelling Mistake**: Yet again, I love your name! It's so creative and inventive! Thanks for taking time to read and review my story. And you're very welcome.

**Gamechamp85**: Was this quick enough? Lol! I also thank you for R&Ring.

**bringirl2001**: Um. . .I agree! Natalie is a cutie (that seemed to come out wrong. . .), Monk never does get a chance at happiness, and I do hope that the writers have Monk and Natalie grow closer. And I thank you, too for reviewing!

Now, on to chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Four: Plan B - Be Her Best Friend

I stood there for the longest time after she left staring at the door and trying to figure out what would posses me to say such a thing. Was I just being her friend and trying to protect her, or was there another reason behind it? Either, way, I still needed to get on with the plan. I took a quick look at the wall clock. _10:29. . .she should be home by now. _I thought. I walked over to the kitchen phone and shyly reached for the receiver and gently pushed the numbers. Then I timidly placed the phone to my ear. My heart started racing for a reason unknown to me.

One ring. . .

Two. . .

Three-

"_Hello?"_ I heard a young girl's voice answer.

"He-hello Julie? This is Adrian - Adrian Monk."

"_I know, Mr. Monk," _She replied._ "I guessed it was you 'cause Mom came in about twenty minutes ago looking like she was really ticked."_

"Oh. . ."

"_I mean **really** ticked."_

"Julie-"

"_She looked so ticked, I had to make sure she didn't break the doors in our house!"_

I sighed. "Thank you for that vital piece of information." I told her. This whole conversation was not helping matters any.

"_You're welcome,"_ she said cheerfully._ "Anyway, I figured the only one that could make her that mad would be you. And since you're an old fashioned guy, I had figured that you would call."_

"Old fashioned?" I asked the girl quizzically. "How did you know that?"

"_Mom told me about Vegas." _She replied without missing a beat.

I sighed and shook my head. "Di-did she say anything to you?"

"_All she said was 'How dare he tell me how to run my life? Who does he think he is anyway, my father?' Then she ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her." _Julie told me, yelling out her mother's quote.

"Do. . .do you think she's calm enough to talk to me now?" I held my breath in, in hopes that Julie would say yes.

"_I don't know, Mr. Monk. Its like I said, she was pretty mad."_

I let out the breath I was holding and begged with the child. "Please Julie? This is extremely important!"

Julie sighed in a way that reminded me of Natalie. _Must be passed down through generations. . ._ I thought. _"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."_ After that, I heard Julie run up the stairs and (after some fuss) I heard Natalie's voice.

"_Look Mr. Monk–"_ She began, but I cut her off.

"Natalie, I. . .I apologize." I couldn't believe _I _was apologizing to _her_. _I_ wasn't the one that went out with a person that I only just met. _I'm _not the one that yelled at a friend for being concerned. But I was the one that did interfere with her life. Or at least, I gave her the impression that I had.

"I think that we. . .we got off on the wrong foot. . .I-I mean since the day we met." Unknown to the angry woman on the other end I smiled. "From now on, you can call me Adrian. And also, I promise, from now on, to not interfere with your personal life. . .that is unless I feel like your life is in danger." There was a long pause. A long, silent pause that seemed to go on forever.

"_Mr Monk–"_

"Please, Natalie, call me Adrian."

"_Fine," _she sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was as if she was getting weight off of her.

"_**Adrian**. . .I'm glad you called. I was going to call and apologize myself. . .but I didn't know what to say. At first, I was going to call to. . .to quit, but I had a talk with Julie and she convinced me that you were only looking out for my well being._

"_Its **me** who should be apologizing to **you**. I'm sorry Mr. Mo–. . .uh, Adrian. Will forgive me and let me continue to work for you?"_

_I can't believe this! _I thought in shock and awe. _She's actually saying these words? Plan B seems to be coming along well! _"Of course I forgive you. And as for working for me. . .you can't."

"_What?"_ She yelled. _"Why not? I thought you wanted me to work for you!"_

"Would you pah-lease let me finish?" I cleared my throat and began to explain myself. "I want _us_ to work as a _team_. From now on, you're not my assistant, but my partner. . .and my friend."

"_Aw, Adrian! That's so sweet of you!"_

Just then, another idea hit me. . .

"Maybe you and I could go. . .out and celebrate our new partnership?" I asked. My cheeks suddenly reddened at the realization of what I had just asked her. "And, uh, Julie can co-come too. . .if you like." With my free hand, I slapped my forehead. _What am I doing?_

"_Hmm. . .that sounds like a great idea!" _Came the reply from the other end. _"How about tomorrow night? I know this great **clean** place that even **you** will love."_

I agreed and (after our good-byes) hung up the phone as slowly as I had picked it up. I stood there, grinning like I had just won the lottery. Then, a memory about how my neighbor Kevin once won the lottery wiped my face of my grin and it was replaced by a disgusted look. Much like how I look after someone shakes my hand, or coughs on me, or near me. Or–

I gasped. "I've got to call Disher." I reached for the phone (quickly this time) and (almost literally) punched the number pad, then placed the phone to my ear.

"_Disher,"_ Came a voice after a few minutes.

"Lieutenant, good. I need to tell you something."

"_Monk? How'd you get my cell number?"_

"That's not. . .important," I told him. "I-I have a problem. . ."

He sighed, much like Natalie._ Why can't I get her off my mind?_

"_What now?"_

"I-I think I may have made a date with Natalie. . ."


	5. A Talk With Trudy

A/N: First off, I want to apoligize for updating so late. But you wouldn't believe how much has been going on in my life latley. Second, I'm typing this on someone else's computer. They don't have Word Perfect, so there's probably going to be spelling errors. I apoligize. Also, the quality might go down (not in my writing hopefully, but int the appearance of the chapters) in this chapter (and possibly in the others to come), and for that, I also apoligize. Oh! And I want to thank you all for wonderful (and plentiful) reviews! I've hadn't had this many before! I mean, 25? How did that happen?One more note, The part where it says what's written on Trudy's grave stone, I'm just trying to remember what's written on there 'cause I don't have time to investigate. So please, bear with me on that.But anyway, on to the shoutouts!

**Amymimi**: Yes! I managed to stay in character for a fourth chapter in a roll! I'm on fire!

**Concetta**: I'm trying not to! Here's the next chapetr for you! Oh, and thanks for all four reviews.

**Monker: **LOL! You really like the fact Monk asked Natalie out, huh?

**WolyGombit Le Diable Blanc: **Thanks! I try. Sorry for not updating sooner.

**almathea: **Thanks for loving it and reviewing!

**future cop: **Thanks for reviewing first off and thanks for the idea. I was trying to think of a time where Mitch could be mentioned and I hadn't even thought about the date! Thanks!

**Illyria639: **Yay! Another shipper! Welcome fellow A/N shipper!

**Katydidit:** You're really gonna let me have it, aren't you? AHHHH! runs and hides behind guy-friend Jason

**bringirl: **Yep, you're right. Good things come to those who wait. Try telling my dad that, well. . .

Anyway, to chapter five! AWAY!

* * *

Chapter Five: A Talk With Trudy_

* * *

__"Wow, Really?"_

"I-I honestly don't know," I replied, rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. "I told her I wanted us to go out to dinner to celebrate our friendship and, surprisingly, she said. . .yes!"

_"Let me get this straight: **You** asked **her** out?" he asked, shock sounding in his voice._

". . .Well. . ." I sighed a little before countinuing. ". . .Yes. Yes I did."

For four-point-two minutes, all I could hear on the other end was laughter. After Disher got through his "giggle fit", he tried talking again.

_"I-is she (giggle) dating anyone else?"_

"Well. . .I suppose she is. . .she went out with David Haze's brother last night."

_"How's that possible? I thought he was dead. What'd she do, go out with a ghost?"_

"She didn't go out with a ghost, Liuetenant." I told sternly. "Appearantly, Blaze has twin, _Da-anny."_

_"Ooh, is someone jelling?"_ He said teasingly.

I grew even more annoyed than before. "First of all. . .don't. . .ever. . .use that word again. And second. . .I don't. . .think so." I told him. Some how, I felt a twinge of guilt run through me, as if I was lying.

_"Tsh, whatever you say, Monk," _He said obnoixsuly. _"But anyway, since she's dating someone else, it's possible__that it isn't a date, so you can relax."_

I let out a sigh of relief.

_"Of course that also means you're going to lose her."_

I don't know what happened, but I think the thouhgt of losing Natalie scared me. I think at that moment, I was close to hyperventilating. "Wha-what?" I asked.

_"Think about it, Monk,"_ He said. _"If she gets married to him, what do you think she's going to do?"_

I gave that horrible possiblity some thought. "She'll. . .she'll probably quit and move to Hawaii with him."

_"Exactly. So for your sake, we need to 'rip' her from that guy's arms. So to speak."_

"I don't know. . ." Now I was regretting the whole conversation. I promised Natalie that I wouldn't interfere with her personal life. And Adrian Monk never breaks his promises.

_"Come on Monk!"_ Disher urged me. _"Do you want to lose her to some surfer guy?"_

". . .no. . ."

_"Then here's the plan: on your date, all you have to do is filrt with her."_

"You mean, like showing romantic interest in her?"

_"Yeah, yeah!"_ He said exciditly. _"Besides, what's the big deal about that anyway? You do it all the time."_

"I-I do?"

_"Sure, you know things like staring at her when you think know one's looking, stuff like that."_

There was a long pause before Disher said anything else. _"Monk, I'd hate to break this to you but. . .I think __you're in love with her."_

I froze. How was this possible? How could I fall for another woman? How could I fall for my assistant?

"Uh, Disher, I uh, something came up sudennly, so uh, I got to go." I hung up the phone without a goodbye and without waiting for a reply from Disher.

I leaned up against the kitchen wall, whispering "Fogive me, Trudy." A single tear escaped from my eye. I wiped it dry before picking up the phone and dialing Natalie's number.

After a few rings, I was greeted by Natalie's sweet voice. _"Hello?"_

"Natalie, something's come up and. . .and I need you to drive me to the cemetary. . ."

* * *

I walked slowly up to the grave that I've been visiting for eight years. The same stone that read:

"Trudy Anne Monk - Loving wife and daughter"

In my hand, I held two single roses. I knelt down and placed one of the roses gently on the ground in front of the stone.

"Hey, Trudy." I told the grave. "You know I love you right? I always will, but. . ." I sighed for the thousandth time that day. "I think Disher might be right. . .I think I am falling for Natalie. . ." When I said that, there was no twinge of guilt. . .not for lying anway. . .

I dropped down even further on my knees and placed my head against the grave stone. "I'm so sorry Trudy. . . .please forgive me. . ."

Sudenlly, the cold hard grave stone against my forhead was replaced by what felt like a warm lap. I looked up through tear-stained eyes. There, I saw my beloved dead wife staring straight down at me, smiling lovingly. She wiped away my tears as she said sweetly, "Oh my darling," Her voice calmed me like when a toddler finds its comfort blanket.

"Don't cry, and don't feel so guilty. I'm glad that you found someone to love again. If you tell Natalie about how much you love her, my worst nightmare won't come true." She paused a moment, as I placed my head back down on her lap and she stroked my hair. "You won't end up alone."

I stood up, holding Trudy's hands in mine. "I'll tell her tomrrow night, Trudy. I promise." She slid of the stone and gave me a tender kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Adrian." She whispered softly. Before I could respond, she dissapeared.

* * *

When I slipped slowly back into the car, Natalie gave me a small, but soothing smile. She rubbed my back gently and whispered to me "You okay, Adrian?" I nodded and smiled a little at her voice and her touch. I looked up at her and said, grinning like a chesher cat, "I have something for you," I handed her the single rose, still grinning.

She looked at me quizically, but took the rose and smiled at me. "Thank you Adrian. This is so sweet of you."

After she gently placed the rose between the seats, she started up the car and pulled out of the cemetary.

As the cemetary got further from view, I whispered gently, "Goodbye, Trudy."


	6. Monk Gets Hitched

A/N: Hey all! How do you like this for an update? Pretty fast huh? Since I don't have time to for the shoutouts, I just want to say thanks! I have thirty reviews! I've never had that many!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Date Part One - Monk Gets Hitched

* * *

After Natalie dropped me back off at my apartment, I thought of all that had happened that day. I asked Natalie out on a date. I admitted I was in love with Natalie. I said my final goodbye to Trudy. 

I sat down on my bed and rubbed my temples with my fingers. Today was too eventful. Even for a former cop, such as myself. I laid my head down on the bed, thoughts of today still swimming through my head. I sprung my head back up as the thought "I haven't been on a date since the PR woman from the power plant, and that was horrible!" ran through my head. I grabbed the phone off my beside table and hurridley punched numbers.

_"What now Monk?"_ Came Disher's voice on the other end.

"I-I don't know what to do on the date." I admitted.

_"Well, I don't have time to help you. I do have a job you know."_

All hope of tomorrow night's date going over somewhat smoothly, drained from me.

_"But relax, I know someone who can. And he just so happens to be vactioning here in San Friscisco." _He told me, making me feel loads better.

"Well, who is it?" I asked impaitently.

_"His name. . .is Hitch."_

* * *

It was afternoon the next day. Natalie had driven me to the zoo - the zoo of places! It wasn't her fault; I had asked her to drive me there. And she couldn't understand why I wanted to go to the zoo. She also couldn't understand why I had asked her to come back in a few hours. She argued of course, saying she couldn't just let me wander around in public. After I persauded her by saying that I was better when it came to crowds (which wasn't a lie. . .persay), I looked for the elephant cages. I found them 20 minutes later, and along with the elephants, I saw a man dressed in a bussiness suit - minus a tie. _That must him. . ._ I thought, smiling inwardly. 

I started walking towards him, when he saw me and started walking towards _me_. When he came up to me, he gave me a half smile and held out his hand.

"Name's Hitch. How ya doin' Adrian?" I reluctantly took his hand and shook it. I had wipes in my suit jacket anyway.

"Not well, thank you." I replied. After he let my hand go, I grabbed the wipe packet from my jacket and pulled a wipe out. As I wiped my hand clean, Hitch looked on with a confused look on his face. Once I was done, I smiled and said, "Sorry. . .You see, here's the thing. . .I have a number of phobias and--"

"Man, you must be trippin'!" He said, rather loudly.

I looked down at my feet, then back up at Hitch."No, I'm pretty sure I'm staniding still."

Hitch shook his head at me. "Never mind that," He told me. "First thing's first, how long have you known you've been in love with this girl?"

I got nervous and shifted my feet a little. "Well. . .since. . .yesterday." I looked back down on the ground.

"Uh huh," Hitch said while rubbing his chin and nodding thoughtfully. "And, uh, does she know that you're, uh, pysco?" He asked me, using crazy hand signals.

I shook off the insult and replied. "Well, here's the thing. . .she's. . .well she sort of. . .works for me."

Hitch smiled again and let out a little laugh. "Well, I'd say she definitly knows then."

"I-I can't go through this. . .It won't work. . .thanks for trying anyway. . ." I turned to leave, but Hitch spoke up.

"Woah, wait up Adrian." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. It took everything within me to keep from screaming in fear. He looked me square in the eye and asked, "How much do you love this woman?"

I smiled and said, "I'd do anything to make her happy."

Hitch patted me on the chest and said, "Good. Now we just have to figure out what do with your wardrobe."

Somehow, I knew I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

"Julie?" Natalie called for her tweleve-year-old daughter. "Julie, could you come and help me please?" 

It was nearing five thirty. Natalie had made a trip back to the zoo a few hours earlier and was surprised to find Adrian with shopping bags in hand. She inquired about them of course, but Adrian avoided answering anything that had to do with the bags and where he had been. Natalie knew right away that something was up.

Julie soon came bounding up the stairs. "Yeah, Mom? What's up?"

Natalie was in her bedroom, trying to find just the right dress. Or skirt. Or dress slacks. She just couldn't decide what she was going to wear. She truned and faced her daughter, hangers of. . .well. . .everything hanging off of her arms. "Honey, I need your help picking out an outfit for my. . ." What could she call it? It wasn't a date. . .Was it?

"Date?" Julie suggested.

Natalie shook her head and said "It's not a date, sweetie. It's more like a. . .a. . ." She just couldn't find a word for it. Until the perfect word came across her mind. "It's like a dinner engagement."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Still sounds like a date to me."

Natalie let her daughter's slight disrespect pass for the moment. "Please, just help me. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Julie walked closer to her mother, and while just using her thumb and index finger, picked up a piece of clothing in disgust. "Really, Mom," She said. "Did you honestly think this was gonna work?" She threw the clothing item on her mother's nearby bed. "When's the date?" She asked.

"It's in a few hours."

"Well, we don't have much time, now do we?"

* * *

It was later that night - and I was going out of mind. I promised. . .I promised Trudy I would tell Natalie. . .Tell Natalie I loved her. _What was I thinking!_ I scolded myslef. _I can't do it! What if she rejects me? What if she quits? Then what I've been wanting to avoid will just happen anyway._

I picked up a picture of Trudy and I on our wedding day. "I'm sorry, Trduy," I told the picture. "But how am I supposed to tell her?"

I placed the picture back down and then it dawned on me. I was breaking my promise. I was breaking a promise I had made to my wife. Adrian Monk never breaks his promises. _Until now. . ._

I strightend out my shirt and looked at myslef in the mirror. I wore a plain white dress shirt with the top button not just undone, but missing. Hitch had guessed that I was going to fix it so he tore off all the top buttons off of all my shirts.

And _he_ said _I _was crazy.

I stiraightend out a wrinkle that had appeared on my black dress pants. I looked back up at my refelction.

"Well. . .here goes nothing." I paused and began to practice what I was going to tell her. There was no way I was going to break my promise to Trudy. No matter how much I didn't want to do this, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did break that promise. "Natalie. . .I have something that I need to tell you. . .I. . .I. . .I. . .love. . .you." I turned to the wedding picture. "There," I said. "How was that?"

Just then, there was a knock on my front door. I peered at my bedside clock - The chauffer must have been at the door.

Hitch had told me to rent a limoziene. He told me it would show her that I was letting someone else do the driving. And that it would make her little heart melt at the sweet, romantic gesture.

Before I went to answer the door, I grabbed the dozen roses off my bed. I looked at them made a disgusted face. In the middle of eleven red roses, was a single white rose. Hitch had told me that "chicks" (as he refered to women) loved to get things like this. He said that this would also make her little heart melt. I fought back the ever growing urge to just pluck the white rose from the boquet.

Another knock. I rushed out of my room and to the door. I opened the door to see a tall English gentleman looking down at me. "Pardon me sir," He said, a thick English accent appeared. "But are you Mr. Adrain Monk?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"Ah, wonderful," He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. "Good evening Mr. Monk. I will be your chauffer for the night."

I nodded again and (ignoring his extended hand) said, "Uh yes, that's great. Just one question. . ." I stepped out of my apratment, closing the door behind me. "When was the last time you disenfected the seats?"

The limo pulled up into Natalie's driveway ten minutes later. When it came to a complete stop, I stepped out of the limo. I walked up to Natalie's door and knocked.

And knocked.

I rasied my hand a third time, but the door swung open and out appeared Julie.

"Hi, Mr. Monk." She said cheerfully.

"Uh, Hi Julie. Is-is your mom ready?" I asked.

"Not quite." Her eyes averted to the flowers in my hand. Her smile increased. "Mr. Monk, are you taking my mom out on a date?"

"Um. . .well. . .I guess you could call it that. . "

"I knew it! I was right!" She lowered her voice a little. "Mom said that it wasn't but I could tell she was just lying to herself and to me." She placed a hand over my wrist. "Just to let you know Mr. Monk," She said, while looking down at her feet. "You may confuse me and annoy me sometimes, but you're my friend." She paused and looked up at me. "And I think you're cool."

I smiled at the young girl as I looked up to her mother standing behind her, almost in tears, but smiling all the while.

Julie looked behind her and moved to the side as soon as she realized her mother was there. "Here you go Mr. Monk! She's all yours!"

I grinned at the sight before me. Natalie had pulled one side of her beautiful blonde hair back with a silver barret. The dress she wore was long, black, and (from what it appeared to be) silk. On the side was a split that ran up to about her knee. I tried to think of one of the compliments Hitch had told me to say, but my mouth (and mind for that matter) wouldn't work.

"You, uh. . ." I tried to to say _something_ intelligent. "You look. . .very. . .you look very pretty." I finally said. I smiled some more than said, "Uh, I mean . . .you look very. . .beautiful? Yes, beautiful."

She smiled at me as if she thought that my sad, pathetic attempts at flirting were cute.

I watched her as she looked me up and down. She remained smiling as she did so. "Thanks, Adrian. You don't look so bad yourself." Then, her eyes settled on the top of my shirt. "Your top button is missing," She said. "And you came out in public?"

_Oh no! She noticed the button! What am I going to tell her?_

"Uh. . .Just one of the many surprises I have in store for you."

She seemed satisfied with my answer, so she must have decided not to push it. I looked her straight in th eye. . .and I noticed something I hadn't seen in years. Directed to me, anyhow.

Natalie's eyes had a sort firting, twinkiling quality about them. It's as if, dare I even think it, she was attracted to me.

_Is that even possible?_ I asked myself.

Natalie drew me from my thoughts by her melodic voice asking me something about roses.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

She pointed to the boquet in my hand. "The roses?"

I looked to where her delicate finger was pointing to. "Oh! Yes. . .They're-they're for you."

I handed her the roses as gently as I could. She reacehd her handsaround to grab them with care, and as she did, her finger tips lightly brushed against my hand. Something deep within me yelled for a wipe, but I didn't listen.

I watched her as she slowly lowered her angelic face to sniff the roses. "Thanks Adrian," She said, after her cute nose took in the sweet aroma of the boquet. "This is really sweet of you." Then she looked at the white rose. "But this one's different."

"I know," I replied. "Just a. . .I thought that. . .Do you like it?"

"No," she said. My smiled dissapered. "I love it." I laughed a little at Natalie's little trick that nearly made my heart stop and she laughed with me, the flirting twinkle even more present.

She passed the roses over to Julie. "Sweetie, do me a favor and put these in a vase please."

"Sure, Mom." She said. Then she winked at me and whispered, "Good luck, Mr. Monk." Julie walked into the house to carry out her duty.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" Natalie shouted in the house. She closed the door and looked at me.

I extended my arm galantly for Natalie to take. "Shall we?" I asked with a playful smile on my face. She smiled back as she slipped her arm around mine and answered, "We shall."

As I walked her to the limo, I looked at her and watched her face light up. "Adrian!" She exclaimed. "A limo? I thought you were just going to call a cab!" She turned to face me. Her face was just inches from mine. "This is. . .too much. You really shouldn't have. That means this is. . .is. . ."

"A date?" I suggested.

She nodded.

"Well," I placed my hand on her slender waist. "Maybe it is."


	7. Of A Confession And A Kiss

A/N: Hey I'm back! I hope you all like this next chapter! But now to the shout outs!

**Monker:** Monk, a charmer?. . .Now that you mention it, he can be quite the ladies man! ;-) Lol! Sorry about the confusion with the last chapter title. And I do try not to waste my time. ;-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Thanks, and here you go!

**Illyria639:** Aw, thanks! Yep, it seems like Hitch is the only who can help our poor Monk.

**Katydidit:** LOL! You cooed? And you have said you love the story. And yet, I don't grow tired of it. . .

**bringirl2001: **You're right about Adrian and Natalie. Lol! Most defintley!

**future cop:** Thanks! I'm glad you loved the crossover.

And of course, to all those who read the story but did not review: Thanks!

Now, on to the long-awaited chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Date Part Two - Of A Confession and A Kiss

* * *

Once we got to the resturant and stepped out of the limo, Natalie was shocked to see that I held the door open for her - without a wipe in my hand.

We were led to our table by a waiter with a name tag that read "Lance".

"Lance" also kept looking at me strangley.

When we sat down at our table, "Lance" gave us each a menu. Before he retreated, he bent down and whispered something in Natalie's ear that made her giggle uncontrolably. I laughed a little and asked, "Wha-what's so funny?"

She shook her head and her hands. "You don't want to know." She said in between giggles.

"Why not?"

She sighed and and said, "Fine. I'll tell you. But I warned you." She paused a second as if she was trying to gather her self. "That waiter there was my friend Lance. He just told me that. . .that he thinks your a hunk and approves of my taste in men." She seemed to blush a crimson red at the last sentence.

"Oh. . ." I said.

Just then, Lance came back with a notepad in hand. "Is the cute couple ready to order?" Natalie nodded and began to give Lance her order. I was busy watching her that I didn't notice when Lance asked me what I wanted.

When I finnally was snapped out of my thoughts by Natalie gently tapping my hand.

After I gave Lance my order and he left, I resumed my staring. Natalie smiled at me. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her face with her napkin. "Do I have something on my face?"

I slowly shook my head no. "I was just. . .admiring your beauty."

_Yes! I I did it!_

I watched her blush purfusly. "Tha-thanks Adrian."

_Now she's the one stuttering! Wow! I must be better than I thought._

I cleared my throat and decided now was a good a time as any. I reached across the table and took Natalie's hands in mine. She looked down at my hands in surprise and than back at me. "Natalie. . .there's something I need to tell you. . ." I took a breath. "I. . .I. . .I lo-"

"Hate to interrupt your little moment," A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Lance was back with our drinks. "But I can't hold this tray forever." He placed the tray on the edge of the table and put two wine glasses in front of us both. "Don't worry, the wine is on the house." He poured wine into Natalie's glass and strated to pour some in mine, but Natalie stopped him.

"Uh, Lance, Adrian doesn't drink."

"But it's just one glass of wine." He insisted. "And it barley has any alcohol in it. Cough syrup has more alcohol in it than this entire bottle of wine!"

"It doesn't matter," Natalie said. "One little sip and he's gone."

Lance seemed steamed, but he backed off. "I'll be back with water for. . ." He clenched his teeth together and looked at me angrily. "For the gentleman." He walked off, leaving me and Natalie alone again.

"Now, what were you going to say?" Natalie asked me.

I choked. _I could just tell her later. . ._

"Um. . .it's not important. . .I'll. . .I'll tell you later."

* * *

It was later that night. Our dinner had consisted of mainly small talk until. . . 

"You know, this reminds me of the first time Mitch brought me here." She began. I had sat there listening attentivley.

"It was for our fith wedding anniversary. He did everything to make me feel special, he even rented a limo." She smiled as if she was reliving a memory. Then her smile slowly dissapeared. "Just. . .like. . .you did. . ."

After that, we didn't say anything. . .at all. Even the ride in the limo was quieter than a cemetary at night.

When the limo was parked, I stepped out and offered Natalie my hand to help her out. She grasped my hand and I gently pulled her out of the limo.

I escorted her to the door and (before she could go inside) I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Natalie wait," She turned around and looked at me. "That thing I wanted to tell you at dinner was. . .was. . .I. . .I think I'm. . .in love. . ." I placed a hand on her cheek and carefully pulled her face closer. Her face was now dangerously close to mine. Natalie's face seemed to come closer to mine until her lips met mine.

After what seemed like an eternity, Natalie broke the kiss. "I think I'm in love. . .with you." I finished. I then straightened out her silver barette.

Natalie seemed confused to me. "I. . .I-I have to check on Julie." She said. She took out her keys and opened her front door. "Good night, Adrian. See you tomorrow." She gave me a little wave before she slipped back inside.

She didn't smile, she just. . .left.

_I scared her off!_ I thought bitterly._ Now what am I going to do?_

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling like I shouldn't get out of bed - ever. I moaned and rolled over onto my side, clutching my pillow to my chest. _What in the world happened to me to make me feel this misarable?_ I silently asked myself. I relunctantly opened my eyes to look at my bedside clock. _When did it turn nine o'clock! Natalie's probably here!_ I jumped out of my bed and hurried to the living room. There, I saw Natalie standing. . .looking at the one picture of Trudy I left on the wall. 

When Natalie brought me home from the cemetary, I put away every picture I had of Trudy except for two - The wedding picture that sat on my dresser and the one I left hanging in the living room. . .the one Natalie was looking at.

I walked closer to Natalie. I was going to say something to her something like, "Have the day off", but she turned around just then - she was. . .crying. "Adrian. . .you shouldn't have. . ." She said between sobs.

I gently rubbed her shoulder in hopes that it would console her. "I shouldn't have done what?"

She shed more tears. "You shouldn't have. . .you shouldn't have fallen for me."

I pulled her in for a hug. "Why not?"

Natalie gently pushed me away. "Because. . .because I'm getting married."

* * *

Another A/N: Cliff hanger! Suffer! (laughs manicaly) 


	8. Ahloa Oy

A/N: Almost back-to-back updates! How do you like this for fast?

**Katydidit:** You think you're so smart and you have it all figured out don't you? Don't you? You could be right. . .on the other hand. . .you could be wrong. . .And I promise, I won't hire hitmen to come after you. (crosses fingers behind back). Oh and yes, I love your story so much! It rocks! And I'm so glad you agreed to my little deal. Isn't writing on this site such fun?

**future cop:** Ah! No future cop! Come back to us! Stay away from the light!

**Misha: **Caan sooo! Read on reader and you shall found out.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Aloha Oy

* * *

I stood there, staring at herin disbelief. "What?" I asked. "Bu-but you can't!"

Natalie angrily wiped her tears away and crossed her arms across her chest. "Adrain, did you think that taking me out and saying you're in love with me an-and kissing me was going to stop me from dating Danny?"

I looked down at my bare feet. "Well. . .I. . .uh. . ."

"Forget it! Just because you say you love me, doesn't mean I'm going to come falling into your arms!"

"Natalie, please. . ." I pleaded with her. "It wasn't anything like that. . .not exactly. . .I wanted to tell you because. . .because I haven't felt like this since. . .well . . .since Trudy." I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. "Please. . .please don't marry him Natalie. . .he's not the guy for you. . ."

She harshly pulled herself out of my embrace. "No," She pointed her finger at me. "I'm going to marry him. And as far as working for you. . ." She bit her bottom lip. "I quit." She then stormed out of my apartment. . .in tears.

I couldn't believe it. . .the one woman I fell in love with since Trudy. . .was slipping through my fingers. . .

_No. . .I won't have it. . ._

I sat down on my living room sofa. . .almost in tears. But then. . .it hit me. . .

There was only one reason why a man would marry a woman after just knowing her a couple of days. . .

_Danny's after something. . .something involving Natalie. . ._

I ran to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, I rushed out and grabbed my phone of my bedside table.

_"Stottlemeyer,"_

"Hi, Captain. . .it's me. . .Adrian Monk."

_"Yeah I know," _He said gruffly. _"What's wrong now, Monk?"_

"I need you dig up whatever you can find on Daniel Haze."

_"Why? I thought he was harmless?"_

"Well. . ." I then began to explain everthing to him. . .including what happened the night before.

_"Ha! I can't believe this!" _He said after I told him the whole story. _"Monk, you're jealous!"_

"No, it's not that. . .listen, why would a man marry a woman he just met? He's after something. . .I know it. . .I can feel it. . .Captain. . .my warning signal is really going off on this one."

_"Alright, fine." _The captain said, giving up. _"I'll get Disher to find out what ever he can about Haze, but if he doesn't find anything Monk, that's it, okay?"_

"O-okay."

_"Oh, and one more thing. . .David Haze was released."_

"What! When? Why?"

_"Last night. Something about the time Haze left the crime scene. I can't believe they let him walk! Over that!" _He took a deep breath. _"I gotta go, Monk."_

It was then I heard a dial tone. I hung up the phone and placed it back down on my beside table. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the wedding photo. "I tried Trudy," I said to the picture. "I guess I was. . .too late. . .but I'm going to find out what Danny is after. . .and I won't mess up this time." I placed the picture carefully back down in it's original place and decided to do what I always do when I'm upset. . .

Clean.

I had never cleaned so much in my life. My house was almost as clean as when Trudy died. "There's got to be something on danny," I said to myself while I vaccumed the living room rug. "Something. . .Anything." I finished vaccuming the rug half-an-hour later. I shut off the vaccum and procedded to put it away when I heard a frantic knocking at my door. I wiped my hands on my pants leg and walked cautiously towards the door. I was about to open the door when it was suddenly kicked open.

There I saw Disher - gun in hand. When he saw me, he put his gun in it's holster and rushed over to me. "Monk, are you okay?" Before I could answer, Stottlemeyer came running in.

"Randy, I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, Captain. But Monk could have been in danger."

"The key words here Randy are 'could have been'. Now, Monk-" He stopped in mid sentence and sniffed the air. "You've been cleaning again haven't you?"

". . .Well. . .not a lot. . ." I said sheepishly.

He sighed and placed a friendly hand on my back. "Don't worry, Monk," He told me, trying to comfort me. "As soon as she sees the dirt Disher dug up, she'll come back." I wanted to believe him, but something inside me said that Natalie wasn't going to be coming back.

As if on cue, Disher sopke up. "Turns out, Daniel Haze doesn't have a criminal record. Its spotless," He took a look around. "Much like your place here. But we have eye-witnesses saying they saw a man that looked like David Haze fleeing from the scene of Dillon Haze's murder. Twice." Disher gave a confident smile and held up two fingers.

"I knew it!" I said with a smile on my face. "That's why there was a debate about when David left - because the witnesses saw David leave_ then _Daniel! I knew he had something to do with the murder!" I paced the floor as I thought over what Natalie had to do with this. . . "And when he found out his brother was in custody, Danny tried to get back at me. . ." A horrible thought came to my mind. "Captain, we have to go to Natalie's place. . .now."

* * *

We reached Natalie's house ten minutes later. Before it was even in park, I flung myself out of the vehicle and rushed up to her front door. I banged on the door until I thought my knuckles were going to bleed. I lowered my hand and was about to give up when I saw I note sticking out of the bottom of the door. I knelt down and with a wipe, I gently lifted the paper from it's resting place. I examined it carefully and read it. It looked like a note from. . .Julie.

I read it aloud as if. . .as if in order to believe what it said, I had to hear myself say the words.

"Dear Mr. Monk, sorry things didn't work out for you and Mom. I tried to tell her she was making a mistake marrying Danny, but she wouldn't listen to me. Me, her own daughter!

"If you're reading this, that means we've probably already left to catch a plane to Hawaii. I know you don't like planes, Mr. Monk, but please, if you care at all about me and Mom, you'd catch the next plane to Hawaii and stop the wedding. It's going to take place tomorrow morning, in a hotel near Honolulu airport. Please Mr. Monk! I'm begging you! You need to stop Mom from making the biggest mistake of her entire life before it's too late!

"I know you love my mom and if you won't do this for me or for her, then please. . .do it for yourself.

"Love, Julie Teeger."

I stood up and turned around. Stottlemeyer and Disher had been standing behind me, the whole time probably. "Can I ask you to do one last thing, Leland?"

My old friend smiled knowingly. "I'll drive you to the airport. . .Adrian."

* * *

It was nearing noon. . .and I couldn't believe where I was sitting. . . 

I was sitting near one of the plane's windows. Next to me was the captain, and next to him was Disher. Suddnely, the plane started moving. I grabbed the closest thing to me - the captain's hand. This was going to be a long ride. . .

We finally landed later that evening in Honolulu. I went up to the stewardess. . .she looked oddly familar. . .

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you sir for riding-" All of a sudden her bright features turned dark with anger and disgust. "You! What are you doing here!"

"I-I need to ask a question. . ."

"Well forget it buster! Now get off this plane before I shove you off!"

"Now hold it lady," Stottlemeyer said from behind me. "We need to know what hotels are closest to the airport."

"Why?" She asked, not budging.

The captain took out his badge. "Because we're investigating a homicide and any information you can give us will be greatly appriciated."

The angry stewardess huffed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you and your friend over there," I smiled a little. "But he gets off - now." She pointed an angry, bitter finger at me.

Stottlemeyer gave me a pat. "Go Monk." And I went. . .relunctantly. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, a naked-ish woman in a grass hula skirt tried to place a lei around my neck, but I quickly ducked. Soon after that, Stottlemeyer and Disher came down. . .and let the girl put leis around their necks. "Alright," The captain said, once he caught up with me. he pulled off the lei around his neck."There's three hotels nearby here. We better get the lead out if we want to find the right one in time."

I shyly raised my hand. "Wh-why don't we split up?" I asked. In response to my question, my two friends and colluges stared at me as if I had grown I third nostril.

"Monk's right, Captain," Disher said after a moment of silence. "It'll be quicker if we split up."

Stottlemeyer sighed. "Fine. . .As much as I don't want to leave you wandering around by yourself, you're right. It'll take less time if we split." Once he gave out the locations of the hotels, we hurried off to find the right one.

* * *

After flagging down a cab, being cussed out by the cabbie and almost getting arrested, I finally found the hotel the captain told me to go to. It looked rather. . .ritzy. 

I made my way up to the desk clerk. "He-hello, my name is Adrain - Adrian Monk."

The snobby looking desk clerk looked at me and said, "Yes, and what can I do for you sir?"

"I'm. . .I'm. . ." I thought that maybe a white lie would work well in this case. "I'm looking for my uh. . .fianace. . .Natalie Teeger? Has she checked in yet?" The clerk turned to his computer and started typing like a mad man. "Ah, yes she has."

"Thank you. What room is she staying in?"

"Sorry, I can't give that to you."

"Oh. . ."

"But uh. . ." The clerk leaned foward and his voice became hushed. "For the right price I could. . ."

I sighed and took out my wallet from my jacket pocket. Out of the wallet, I pulled out a five dollar bill. I then handed it to the clerk. "Five dollars sir! I'm insulted!"

I sighed again and gave him fifteen more dollars. I maybe cheap, but Natalie and Julie are more important than my money. The clerk smiled and said, "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What room?" I asked. I could feel my annoyence rise up in me.

"I believe it's room two-zero-one. Now if you excuse me, I see I have a couple waiting."

I didn't say anything else - Did I really have to? I then ran off towards the stairs and to room two-zero-one.

I found it minutes later. I paused outside the door to gather my courage and straighten out my jacket before knocking.

"I'll get it, Mom!" I heard Julie say. A second later, the door swung open. The young girl gasped in surprise and hugged me. "You made it! I know you would, Mr. Monk!"

"Monk?" I heard Natalie's voice from inside. She came into view just then. "Adrain! What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

Julie let go of me and faced her mother. "I asked him to come, Mom." She said.

"That an-and. . .And Danny's murderer."

"Julie go inside and. . .and watch TV sweetie." After a complaining whine from Julie, she left. "Adrain, you better watch it. That's my future husband you're talking about."

"But Natalie, it's true! Look. . .witnesses said they saw David Haze leave the crime scene - Twice! The only that could happen is if Danny was on it!"

"Maybe David went back in to get something."

"No! The witnesses didn't say anything about him going back in! Natalie, please listen to me-"

"I won't! I can't believe you! You're so jealous of Danny you would make something up like-like this!"

"But Natalie, I can't lie. . .I'm terriable at it!"

"Forget! I'm not listening to you!"

"But Natalie-" She slammed the door in my face. I leaned my back against the door. . .and cried. I slid down to the floor in a completely hopeless heap. _I can't believe I'm giving up this easily. _I wiped away my tears and stood up. _No, I'm not. I'm going to get through to Natalie. . .even if it's last thing I do._

I slowly made my way down to the lobby to wait for the captain and Disher. _Maybe if she heard it from those two and not from me. . .Maybe she'd listen to them._

As soon as I thought that, Disher came rushing through the hotel's double doors. He soon spotted me. "Is she here?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, good let's go talk to her!"

"I-I already did. . ."

"And. . .?"

"She slammed the door in my face."

He rubbed his face for amoment as if he was in deep thought. "Alright, uh. . .What room is she staying in?"

"Room two-zero-one. . .Why?"

"I think I'll have a talk with Miss Teeger. . ."

And he was off. _Oh, I hope Disher gets through to her._ I wished to myself. I loved Natalie too much to just sit idley by and let her make a huge mistake. . .and get hurt doing it. With my last ounce of courage, I walked up to the desk clerk. "Yes? Oh it's you." He said gloomily. "What do you want now?"

"Can I have Danny Haze's room number?" I asked.

"Can I have twenty more dollars?"

I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money.

"Room two-zero-two."

"Thanks." I headed to the stairs again and to Danny's room. I was about to knock, when I heard him talking to somebody. . .

* * *

Another A/N: Another ciff hanger! You all must hate me right now, huh?


	9. Secrets Revealed and A Kiddnapping

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I would have yesterday, but I was grounded. (sighs) But I'm back with another chapter! And I must say, this has got to be the _longest _chapter I've written thus far. But anyway, on to my favorite part of each chapter - the shout outs!

**Katydidit:** What! (stares in fake disbelief) How did Dave and Danny get over there? Why, I'm completly and totally shocked! Come back here you two! (smacks them each up-side of their heads)

**future cop: **Just as I suspected, you do hate me! Lol! But that's okay because as soon as you and everyone else reads this next chapter, you'll all love me to death! Well, Katydidit might, anyway. Lol! And you're quite welcome.

**Misha:** Monk really is trying to save her! Really he is!

**bringirl2001:** First off, I'm glad you're enjoying ". . .Hawaii". Secondly, sorry for giving you all heartattacks. Lol! But my cliff hangers are like a promise for me and all the readers - A promise for me because cliff hangers mean you'll be waiting for the next update and that means you'll read it and leave me a review, and a promise for you because the cliff hanger usally means something big, and I mean BIG will probably happen in the neaxt chapter. And you wouldn't want to miss that, now would you?

* * *

Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed And A Kiddnapping

* * *

I knelt down in front of the door, wiped off a spot on the door with a wipe and placed my ear on it.

"Yeah yeah I know, bradda." There was pause. _He's on the phone. . ._

"Look, I tried to get de wedding over with today but. . .but that Natalie Teeger is one tough broad. . .Yeah I know. . .Yeah bu-. . .Yeah but bra!-. . . Will you let me talk to you!. . .Thank you. Now don' worry about Monk. Once Natalie and her bratty daughter are out of de way, he'll be too easy to get rid of!" I gasped. _I knew it! He's going to kill Natalie and Julie!_ I was too busy trying to come up with a heroic plan to save Natalie and Julie, that I didn't notice when the room door opened.

"What are you doing here Mr. Monk?" A Hawaiian voice said above me.

I looked up to see a frowning Danny. I stood up and brushed my pants leg off. "Can't an employer come see their employee's wedding?"

"Not when they ain't invited."

"I am invited."

Danny stepped closer to me. "Oh yeah? Who invited you?"

"Julie did." Danny didn't seem to like that. . .at all. . .

"Arggh!" He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall. I tried to escape by wiggiling and scratching his arm, but to no avail. "Stay away from Natalie!" He whispered angrily. "Do you understand me?" When he didn't get a response from me, he thightend his grip around my throat. "I said do you understand me?"

Just then, Natalie's door opened. "Danny!" She ran up and pulled on Danny until he let me go. I fell to the floor on my back gasping for air. "Do you mind telling me why your hand was around my boss's throat?"

"He was saying some crazy things about me!" He lied.

"Well that's no excuse for hurting him. Now apologize to him!"

"But Natalie I-"

"NOW!"

Danny turned to me on the ground and mumbled, "Sorry." Then he stormed off to a location unknown to me.

Natalie bent over and held out her hand. I grasped her hand and she helped me stand back up. She placed a hand on a bruise on my neck. I took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. . ."

I watched her face as a strange look came across it. Before I knew what was going on, she leaned her head foward and placed her lips gently on the bruise and kissed my neck. _Did she just do what I think she did?_ She pulled her head back and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. . .I don't know what came over me. I mean, for goodness sakes I'm getting married tomorrow! I really am sor-"

Natalie was quickly hushed by my lips crushing down on hers. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom?" A small voice came from behind us. "Woah, baby! Alright Mr. Monk!" I recognized that excited voice cheering me on, it belonged to (a very nosy) Julie!

Natalie hurridley broke away from me and turned around. "Julie. . .hee hee. . .sweetheart. . ." She said as she straightened out her shirt. "Ho-how long have you been there?"

Julie beamed. "Long enough to get an eyeful of you making-out with Mr. Monk."

"Hee, hee," She turned to me and said. "Um, I need to do some damage control so. . .See ya."

She dissapeared into her room.

Stottlemeyer came up from behind me then and patted me on the back. "We need to stop her from marrying Haze."

"But she won't listen to me and besides. . .she dosen't love me. . ."

"Monk, she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't."

My smile came back. "You think so?" Than a thought came to me. "Wait a minute - How long were you standing there?"

The captain gave a mischievous half-grin. "Long enough to get an eyeful of you making-out with Natalie." He patted my back again. "Come on. I have Randy on stake out so you can get some sleep." He handed me a room card-key. "Room two-oh-four." I nodded my thanks. He was about to leave when his eyes settled on my left hand. My ring finger to be exact. "You must really be in love."

"Why?"

He pointed to my finger - that was bare. . . "You took off your wedding ring." He patted me on the back and headed off down the stairs. I turned and (after I unlocked the door) went into my room to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_"Monk. . ."_

I sighed and rolled over in bed. Who ever was calling me was going to have to try harder to wake me up. I was having too good of a dream.

In my dream, Natalie was standing in front of me, a veil covering her face. I pulled the veil up and was leaning in to kiss her when all of a sudden we got tossed in to a body of water!

I sprung up in bed sputtering like I was drowning. "Monk, hurry up! Were gonna be late!" It was Disher. I looked in his hand - in it, he held an empty pitcher.

I spit water out of my mouth. "Late for what?" I asked.

"To stop Natalie from marrying that homicidle maniac!" He threw a towel at me, along with my pants and shirt. "Get dressed now! The wedding's gonna start soon!"

I didn't hear anything after he said that. I was too busy trying to get dressed. . .and worrying that I was too late to stop Natalie.

"Monk, I've got to go find Captain," He rushed to the door. "Can you find the courtyard yourself?"

I nodded.

"Good." He then ran out the door and shut it quickly behind him.

Soon after he left, I ran out of my room and down the hall to the stairs.

As I rushed outside to find the courtyard and stop the wedding, I felt something hit me in the back of my head and I fell to the ground. . .uncouncious. . .

* * *

Disher soon reached where the wedding was about to take place. He spotted the captain and ran up to sit beside him. "Hey, Captain." He said as he turned his head to the left and then to the right.

The captain stared at Randy, waiting for him to say something else. "Well?"

"Well, what, sir?"

Stottlemeyer took a deep breath. "Where's Monk?" He asked.

Randy took a few more peeks around before he answered, "Don't know, sir. He should have been here by now."

Stottlemeyer grabbed Randy by the collar. "Didn't I send you to get him?" He said through clenched teeth.

Randy looked nervously at Stottlemeyer's hand. "Sir! Please calm down," He pleaded.

Stottlemeyer looked at his hand and let go. He smoothed out Randy's shirt and straightend out the collar so it would lay flat again. "Sorry, Randy," he apologized. He stood up and pulled down on his suit jacket to straighten it out. He pointed a finger at Randy. "Find a way to stall the wedding." His face became the picture of determanation. "I'll go find Monk."

Randy stood up, and watched the captain leave in a desperate hurry. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "How am I supposed to stall a wedding?" He looked behind him when he overheard a conversation between Danny and a hotel staff member.

". . .What do you mean you can't get the minister away from the buffet!" He shouted at the poor waiter. Danny punched his left index finger into the poor man's chest several times as he said, "You better get that fat, tub of lard away from the food and out here!" The waiter nodded quickly and nervously and ran off. "And I mean in the next thirty seconds!" He turned around to face his best man while rubbing his temples with his hands. Disher took that oppurtunity to act out the brilliant idea that suddenly ran through his mind.

He reached the dinning hall minutes later. He searched all over until he spotted a man with a rather large body holding a Bible in one hand, and a plate piled high with all sorts of foods in the other. "Uh, excuse me?"

The man turned around and faced Disher. He had a piece of sausage hanging out of his mouth. He sucked in the link, chewed it and said, "Who the devil are you?"

Randy had to think of something. He held out his hand for the minister to shake. The minister placed his Bible under his arm and took Randy's hand. "I'm Randy. The, uh. . .wedding party sent me to tell you that things are running late," He ran a hand through his hair. "Something about one of the bride's maids being depressed and locking herself in the bathroom or you know. . .something like that." He smiled evily as he watched the minister go for more food. "They told me you could stay here for say. . .another half-hour?"

The minister smiled and moitioned to a chair behind Randy. "Sit down, son." He said.

* * *

I woke up in some sort of barn. I looked around and saw garden tools and lawn tractors surrounding me. _The hotel must use this as thier garden shed. . ._ I realized that the back of my head was throbbing with pain. And the pain didn't stop there. . .

My stomach was also in pain.

I slowly and painfully lifted my head. There, sitting in a chair across from me was David. . .had to be. . .Danny was off tricking Natalie into marrying him.

It was then I realized the grueling pain in my shoulders. I tried to move them, but I quickly found out that they were tied behind the cair that just that moment I found out I was sitting in. The only tought that came to my mind was Natalie and Julie and rather they were safe or not.

"Where. . ." I tried hard to talk, but apearantly, I had obtained a bloody lip. It didn't make talking impossible. . .just. . .diffuicult.

"Where. . .is Natalie and Julie?"

David reered his head back and laughed sinicterly. "By now, they're probably six feet under."

I swallowed hard as I felt an angry hot tear roll down my cheek. "Why you-!" With all the strength that I had left in my beaten body, I lunged foward.

Several times.

While David just laughed and taunted me.

After unsuccessfully trying to kill the spawn of satan, I leaned back in chair. . .and tried to catch my breath.

"Monk!" Called a famillar voice from outside.

It took a moment to register the voice. . .it was the captain!

"Captain!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Captain I'm in here! Hur-"

I was quickly silenced by a fierce hand covering my mouth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up, and now!

* * *

"Monk?" He practically whispered it now.

Feeling as though his old friend and collauge was in mortal danger, he walked up to the side of the barn and cautiously pulled out his gun. He slinked to slowly up to the front where the big wide, double doors and quietly pushed one door open.

* * *

I heard a faint crack, like a door was opening. I prayed that Haze didn't hear it too.

"Now you've done it!"

I guess not.

He grabbed a gun, seemingly from nowhere and pressed it to my temple. I winced and piched my eye lids shut. "Back off!" He shouted into the darkened barn. He cocked the gun. "Or you can say goodbye to Mr. Monk!"

Unknown to Haze, I had been trying to loosen up the ropes that were tying me down, and I only needed a few more moments and I'd have it. . .

"Captain! Save yourself!" I shouted.

"You know I can't do that, Monk."

I worked some more on the ropes. . .I. . .almost. . .had. . .it. . .

There!

While Haze was busy watching out for the captain, I quickly grabbed the gun out of his hand and aimed it at _his_ head.

Anger swelled up in me. I wanted to kill him. Oh. . .how I wanted to. . .

But I couldn't. . .

Haze looked at me and smirked. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

I bit my lip hard, and pressed the gun harder into his head.

"Ha! You don't have the guts!"

I was so close to pulling the trigger, when I heard Leland's voice. "Forget it Monk!" He yelled franticlly. "That scum bag's not worth it!"

"But Captain! He killed them!" More tears ran down my face. "He killed Julie. . .and Natalie. . ."

"No he didn't! They're still alive! The wedding hasn'teven started yet!"

I laughed and smiled. I felt like the darkness that threaten to take over my soul had been penetrated by the light of the most wonderful news I could hear.

A second later, Leland found us. He aimed his gun at Haze, as I threw mine to the ground. Without letting Haze out of his sights, he moved closer to me and patted me on the back. "Good job, Monk."

I rolled my shoulders and smiled.

"I'll take care of him, you go stop that wedding."


	10. Stop That Wedding!

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated for a while. But I do have a life other than fan fiction you know.

Just kidding! But I did have school all month! But I'm back now and that's all that matters. Plus that, I'm taking an English course to improve my writing. Oh and remember in chapter three when I said I had never been in a romantic relationship? Well, that is now un-true. As of two weeks, I had a boyfriend. Had, as in past tense, as in, as of two weeks ago, he's splits-ville! Though the slime-ball (or as Mr. Zahos, my Gov and Econ teacher says, Scum de le Scum) still won't leave me alone! I swear, if he touches me one more time, I'm going to sick my big football playing friend Milton on him! Ok, ok, maybe I won't. But I'll still send him to the office! Unwanted physical contact can be labeled as sexual harassment, you know.

One more thing, this is the last chapter. Sorry! But I'm working on another full length story called "Mr. Monk and the Maid". Synopsis: Monk takes in a pregnant woman and hires her as his maid.

I hope you guys will like that one as much as this one.

Now, to the shout outs!

**Amymimi (for chapters 6, 7, 8 and 9):** First off, I love your new story! Second, Thanks for saying that I seem to be reading Monk's mind perfectly. I'm on fire!

Third, yes, Hitch is the character played by Will Smith. Since you haven't seen the movie yet, I can tell you without revealing too much, that it is hilarious! "Personally, I find that quite hilarious." – Jason, EMT.

Fourth, I too believe that Monk is a tough guy under pressure. He may be a "scaredy-cat" most of the time, but when it counts and the chips are down, BOOM! He's there!

**Misha:** Sorry for the cliff hangers, but it made you come back didn't it? No seriously, I am sorry for the evil cliff hangers. I hope you like this chapter!

**bringirl2001:** I think Natalie maybe insane. You're right! Who in their right mind would reject "The Monk"?

**Katydidit:** First off, I'm glad you liked the minister and (more importantly) that you enjoyed the last chapter. Second, sorry I didn't update sooner, but stuff happens.

Chapter Ten: Stop That Wedding!

As Randy and the minister were talking, a young woman with a book in her hand saw them from across the room and a confused and bemused look crossed her face. She crossed the room, determined to find out the answer to her question. When she reached them, she cleared her throat the way only a woman who is angry could. Randy looked up, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh. . .Hi?" He said.

"Excuse me but, who are you and why isn't _he_ outside?" She pointed to the overweight minister beside her. Randy stood up and extended his hand for the young woman to shake. "I'm Randy." He introduced himself. The woman didn't do anything except stare an angry hole into Randy's soul. After a moment, she turned to the minister. "Sir, they need you in the courtyard - now." At that, she gave Disher one last nasty look and left. He sighed and mumbled under his breath, "I hope this goes well."

I ran as fast I could. I think I might have gotten lost a couple of times, because I once ended up at the parking lot.

Once I got directions form a hotel employee, I headed off towards the courtyard.

About ten minutes later, I saw rows and rows of white, wooden folding chairs and heard a booming voice say "If there is a reason that this two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." I ran even quickly than I had been before and yelled as loud as I could "No! Natalie don't! Don't marry him!"

I heard the wedding guests gasped as I ran down the aisle. Natalie turned around, as did Danny. "What is wrong with you!" Danny demanded of me. He walked towards me menacingly. Though part of me wanted get away, the other part of me stared at Danny bravely. _I must be nuts!_

"You-You won't get away with this, Haze." I told him, still maintaining eye contact. He looked surprised at first, but then smirked at me.

"Oh?" he said. He laughed and pulled Natalie to his side by grabbing her hand and harshly pulling her. He pulled out a gun from inside his tux and aimed it at Natalie's head. The guests gasped again and even screamed, and Natalie struggled to escape. But she couldn't. It really scared me and made me ache to see the strong woman become so weak and give up. I growled at him and started at him, but he cocked the gun. "Don't even think it, Monk," he threatened as he stroked Natalie's hair. "Or my lovely bride here becomes a corpse bride."

I broke eye contact with Danny when I heard something. I looked over Danny's shoulder and saw Captain sneaking up behind the homicidal nut case. I smiled a little and Danny saw it. "What are you smiling at?" He was about to turn around when the captain grabbed the gun and started to wrestle it out of his hands. Natalie was finally able to fight back and gave Danny a hard, swift kick at. . .well. . .below the belt. Danny let go of the gun and fell to ground - in a fetal position. Stottlemeyer knelt down and slapped handcuffs on Danny.

Natalie looked at Danny for moment, then at me. She rushed to me and hugged me tight. "Thank you." she whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I asked, as I pulled back to look at her.

"For knowing that Danny was bad news. . .and for not letting me marry him. . .even when I was so terrible to you."

I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair. I smiled as I said, "Two way street."

She looked back up at me and smiled, too. "Two way street." A moment of silence passed between us before Natalie said something I thought I'd never hear her say. "Adrian, I now realize who I love." she stopped and I looked at her, anticipating the rest of her statement. "You."

Something came to my mind. A very brilliant idea that I just had to go through with. I let go of Natalie, but held her hands in mine. I then knelt down on the ground, my heart beating madly. "Natalie Jane Teeger. . ." I paused and watched Natalie's face as her eyes widened in surprise. "Will you marry me? Right here? Right now?"

She looked. . .shocked. "Here? Now?" she asked. "Adrian, this is so unlike you. This is way too spontaneous for you."

I became afraid. Was she rejecting me? "I-is that a no?" I asked.

She smiled lovingly at me and shook her head. "No its not that." She gave her head one last shake. "Of course I'll marry you." She bent down and gave me a gentle kiss.

I broke the kiss after a moment and jumped off the ground, pulled Natalie into my arms and twirled her around in a circle. I stopped suddenly and said, "What about Ambrose?" I shook my head and smiled eagerly. "I'll call him."

". . .And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." I smiled at Natalie, she smiled at me. "You may now kiss the bride."

And I did just that.

A/N: The end! What were expecting some big musical number?


End file.
